One to Two
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Naruto splits into two persons because of the Kyuubi, with Sakura witnesses the event. Naruto x FemNaru. Sakura x? Sasuke x Hinata. Feel free to tell your opinion about this!


**One to two **

**Author**: Tonegawa Rie

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters that I use

**Genre**: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance

**Rated**: T

**Character**: Naruto U. OC

**Summary**: Naruto splits into two persons because of the Kyuubi, with Sakura witnesses the event. Naruto x FemNaru. Sakura x? Sasuke x Hinata.

**Warning**: Some typos, grammar errors, and maybe more

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Reach into an agreement **

"I can't let you take over," Minato mutters. "I have to do this."

"Curse you, Yondaime!"

A roar of hate echoed from the dark gate, and quickly as lightning, a bright light engulfed the room...

**OoOoOo **

"W-what," Sakura said, shocked. She just watched her teammate splits into two persons.

However, what made Sakura shocked is how that Naruto splits into two being with one being an almost normal looking Naruto and one being a female version of Naruto with long red hair that Sakura was sure reached her butt. Her skin is fair, and she has no whiskers. And she wears something different compared to the male Naruto. She wore a long brown legging, a navy blue skirt, a white t-shirt, and a short-sleeved green jacket with white hood attached to the jacket. The male Naruto, wear something different, too. The male Naruto wore a dark grey shinobi pants, a dark blue t-shirt, and unzipped white high-collared jacket. They both wear their own blue (for the male) and red (for the female) Konoha forehead protector on their forehead.

Stopping her muse, Sakura looked at the two. She did not know what to do. When she hears a groan from them both, she sighed and looked at both version of Naruto with serious calculating look.

The male Naruto opened his eyes, revealing his dark violet eyes that leaning much towards red. His features is quite similar as the original Naruto, but his eyes are much narrower, cheeks a little higher, and hair much longer, reached his chin. His features now are quite handsome.

The female Naruto opened her eyes three seconds after the male. Her eyes are different too, a much lighter blue, but quite leaning toward green like the sea. Her features are the same as the original Naruto, but with a softer feminine look. Well, Sakura was sure that even Ino would feel jealous of her cute, innocent face.

They both looked at Sakura with confusion, "Sakura-chan, what's going...," they both stopped when they heard their voices are much different from usual. They looked at each other when they noticed each other presence. They both opened their mouth, attempted to scream, but Sakura acted fast with slapped them both on their cheek.

"Itai!" the female Naruto said, shocked. "Why do you do that?" she asked. The male Naruto rubbed his red cheek with one eye closed.

Sakura hissed, "You both obviously wanted to scream something when we are in the tower...are you two wanted to attract attention from the enemies?" they both shook their heads, while glancing at each other. "Good. Now, you two can ask some question."

The male Naruto and the female Naruto raised their hands and pointed at each other, "Who is he/she?" they said at the same time.

The female Naruto scrunched her nose in confusion, "She? I am not a girl! I am a boy!" she protested, while glaring at the male Naruto.

The male Naruto looked away and said, "You obviously a female. Have you never seen a mirror in your whole life?" the male Naruto asked with sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean—" this time, Sakura pulled a scroll and summoned a large mirror and held it in front of the female Naruto and said, "Check yourself."

The female Naruto looked at Sakura, and looked at the mirror. She gapping like a fish when she noticed that she is a female, not male.

"You have to look at yourself too," Sakura said at the male Naruto. The male Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked at his reflection. He widened his eyes when he noticed that he was not wearing that old orange jumpsuit and orange pants. His feature is different, aside from his bright yellow hair.

"What...how..." the male Naruto stammered. His eyes blinked and blinked with cluesless expression, Sakura thought that he was so adorable with that expression.

Sakura sighed, sealed the mirror back to the scroll, and asked the male and female Naruto, "I asked both of you, what is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," they answered at the same time. They looked at each other in shock and disbelief. They are pointing at each other again.

"What?! How could you steal my name, you bastard?!" the female Naruto stood up and stomping her feet at the ground with fist clenched. She was forgetting the fact that she was now, a girl. She didn't care when someone steal her name.

The male Naruto slowly stood up, walks towards her, and faced her face-to-face, eye-to-eye. They glared at each other, almost touching nose-to-nose, even if the male Naruto is 4 centimeters higher than the female.

"You are the one who steal my name! Uzumaki Naruto is a male, not a female with ugly tomato red hair!" The male Naruto said implying at the 'female'. But, if someone looked closer, you can see that the male Naruto has unsure and wary eyes.

The female Naruto twitched and shouted, but not loud, "Who are you calling Tomato, you bastard!" she said. "I am Naruto! Not you!"

"I am Naruto!" the male Naruto said with higher tone.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

Sakura slumped, tired at their fights, "Can you two stop! I can't explain here!" they both quickly quieted down and sulked, while Sakura forced them to sit down. "Okay, I know this is sounds crazy, but you both are Naruto," she said.

"Huh? How is that possible...," the male Naruto eyes widens. "Are we...the results from the splits that the original Naruto have...?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "How do you know that?" she asked harshly.

"I knew it because...," the male Naruto looked everywhere but Sakura and the female Naruto. "I am not Naruto...," he winced after being said that. It seems that someone yelled at the male Naruto from inside his head...

"WHAT!" Sakura half yelled, half asked. She covered her mouth, "What do you mean by that?"

The male Naruto closed his eyes, "I mean...the Kyuubi told me that the original Naruto is the female Naruto," The male Naruto pointed at the female Naruto that looked angry. "I'm merely a creation that the Kyuubi created using the fourth Hokage chakra and the original Naruto, with a bit touch of the Kyuubi's chakra," the male Naruto opened his eyes. "The Kyuubi told me not to tell you two. However, I can't pretend to be someone that held so much confidence and braveness like...you," the male Naruto looked at the female with respect.

The female Naruto stared at the male Naruto, "Wait! That doesn't explain at why the hell I became a female!" she clapped her hands and pouted, Sakura looked away in disgust, and the male Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Can you tell me? Please!"

The male Naruto sighed and smiled lightly, "Fine," he said calmly, "You are the original Naruto. Your chakra has infused with your own mother's chakra. While the process of separation between you and me, you don't have enough chakra and desperately needs chakra. Unfortunately or fortunately, you are reaching your mother's chakra that has similar characteristic with your own and take them away with you to supply your own chakra needs. Because, of course, your mother is a female, and you a male, your gender must have changed into a female because your XY chromosome mixed with your mother's more dominant chromosome, XX, the results is XY+XX=XX; female chromosome. That is the explanation that I can come up...because I take yours and your father's chakra as well."

"That's long information to take," the female Naruto said with speechless looking. Sakura eye bulged, didn't believe at what she just had hear.

"Yeah...," the male Naruto looked uncomfortable. "Do you mad at me?" he questioned, looks at the female Naruto.

"Of course I'm mad at you," the female Naruto puffed her cheeks. "But...you have no intention at this to happen. This is the Kyuubi fault, so, I have no reasons to be mad at you...," the male Naruto smiled, happy to hear this.

Sakura looked at the two, "Um, you two," the male and the female Naruto looked at Sakura. "In case you two didn't notice, I can't call you both 'Naruto', right? One of you needed a new name."

The male and female Naruto gazed at each other with their stubborn look, "I will have a new name!" said them both, stubbornly.

Sakura rubbed her temple, at this rate; she is going to have a massive headache after handle the two. She stood up, hands at her hips.

Sakura gained fire and determination look on her eyes, and pointing at the two, "The male Naruto...you have to keep the 'Naruto' name!" Sakura shouted with commanded tone, "And you! The original Naruto or female Naruto...you must have a new name!" the male Naruto opened his mouth, but Sakura shouted again, "No complain!" the newly named 'Naruto' shut his mouth and grumbled under his breath.

The female Naruto pressed her lips in a straight line, a focused look on her face. In seconds, her eyes gleamed and stated, "From now on, my name is Unmei Natsumi," the newly named Natsumi grinned at Sakura, who nodded with satisfied look, and mouthed 'nice' to her.

"By the way, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked at Sakura whose face quickly changes into mournful look.

"Kakashi-sensei said that Sasuke have to be disqualified...for his own good," Sakura whispered sadly.

Natsumi's bright sea blue-green eyes gleamed with frustration, "Why!"

Sakura shook her head, "I cannot say...," she whispered, "Sasuke made me promise that..."

"What promise? Are Sakura-chan keeps a secret from me just for that bastard?" Natsumi gritted her teeth. Naruto put his hand on Natsumi's shoulder.

"Don't force her reveal it. She's just keeping a promise," Naruto said calmly. Natsumi slapped away Naruto's hand from her shoulder and looked at Naruto with upset look.

"Forget it, 'dattebayo! I'm leaving!" Natsumi angrily walked away and grabbed the door handle, and exited from the room with a loud sound coming from the slammed door.

Naruto lips curled into a soft smile, "Brash and temperamental, huh..."

Sakura looked at Naruto with thankful smile gracing on her face, "Thank you, Naruto. Na-Natsumi still didn't understand what privacy is..."

"No problem," Naruto walked to the door, but Sakura stopped him.

"Are you...by any chances; has a crush against Na-Natsumi?" Sakura asked timidly. Naruto cheeks glowed red, he silently thankful that he didn't faced Sakura right now.

"No...," Naruto grabbed the door handle, turn it down, and quickly shut the door.

Sakura sighed, and slumped down to the bed beside her, "Now, how can I explain this to Kakashi-sensei...?" Sakura wondered and closed her eyes.

**OoOoOo **

Natsumi eyes wandered, looking for a bathroom. She didn't have a clue as to where the bathroom is, because she have no sense of direction.

"I want bathroom!" Natsumi grumbled.

"A bathroom can't magically appear, you have to come to a bathroom if you want it," Naruto said from behind Natsumi. "Right, Miss. Have no sense of direction?"

Natsumi glared at Naruto, "So what if I don't have a sense of direction! It's not my fault that trait is in me from the day I was born into this world!"

Naruto put his hands in his pockets, "No, no. I am here to show you the bathroom. Wanna me to show it?"

Natsumi cheeks reddens, "S-sure, lead the way, Captain!" she shouted cheerfully. Naruto snorted at the childish act and walked to show the Tower's bathroom.

They arrived at a bathroom. Natsumi looked at the bathroom. There are two types; the men or the women's bathroom. Natsumi, without a care, walked to the men's bathroom. Naruto eyes twitched at this, silently said stupid male-turn-into-female under his breath.

"Oi, Natsumi! You are not allowed to go in there!" Naruto run and grabbed Natsumi's shoulders; accidentally make Natsumi stumbled, lost her balance, and fall towards Naruto.

"Waaa!" they both shut their eyes closed and fall down to the ground.

BRUKKK

Natsumi felt crashed into something. Natsumi slowly opened her eyes and let out a groan. When she felt something soft pressed against her lips, her eyes widened, and she felt numb. She spotted the chin-length bright yellow hair that she knew belonged to someone...that someone is Naruto. When she saw Naruto's dark violet eyes slowly opened, she held her breath, afraid of something to happen, even if she did not know at what she was afraid of now.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He spotted strands of a long red hair falling down to his face. He felt something brushes, pressed against his lips. His eyes widens when he looking back at a wide greenish blue eyes that clearly was Natsumi's own eyes. Naruto felt his body froze, too shocked to move.

Out of instinct, with half-lidded eyes, Natsumi put her hands at Naruto's shoulders. She pressed her lips to his lips with gentleness that she did not know she has. She also pressed down her body against Naruto's body.

Naruto didn't know what was happening, but his mind registered that when he was falling to the ground, he brought Natsumi along, Natsumi collapsed to his body, Natsumi's lips pressed down to his lips accidentally, and Natsumi's pressed more her lips and body to his body, purposely.

When Natsumi noticed that Naruto didn't responded to her act, she silently begging Naruto with her clouded bright greenish blue eyes. Naruto, suddenly feel his body moving on its own, when he saw the silent begging in her eyes. He gently cupped Natsumi's face and pressed back his lips to Natsumi's soft lips. He pressed more his body to her body, and his hands trailed down to her waist, grabbing them.

Short story; they kissed for at least fifteen minutes, before someone interrupted Naruto and Natsumi's 'accidental kiss' moment.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata already finished their Second round Chuunin exams. Therefore, when Hinata wanted to go to the bathroom, Kiba suggested that he and Shino has to accompany her to the bathroom, as a teammate. When Kiba and Shino waiting for Hinata to finish her doing on the bathroom, Kiba and Shino entered the Men's bathroom because suddenly Akamaru wants to pee and Kiba wants to go to the bathroom, too.

"Akamaru, can you hold it for a sec— oh my god!" Kiba saw a bright yellow haired boy underneath a deep red haired girl that was at the top of the yellow haired boy, kissing each other and lying together at the ground. Kiba only knows one person that had bright yellow hair, and that is Uzumaki Naruto. Kiba's mouth hanging open, and letting Akamaru fall from his grip, making Akamaru running to the bathroom and pee at the Toilet alone.

Shino said monotonously, "Naruto, what are you doing kissing a girl at the ground, in front of the Men's bathroom?" Kiba looked at Shino in shock because he didn't expect Shino to be _**that**_ blunt.

This opened Naruto and Natsumi's eyes that formerly closed due to warm and loving gesture, they make for each other. Naruto looked at his front, and Natsumi looking at her back and spotted a blushing Kiba and a stoic Shino looking at their direction.

"W-what are you both doing in here!" Natsumi shouted, embarrassed at the situation. Naruto looked at Natsumi and put his finger at her lips to silence her, because she has to pretend to not knowing Kiba and Shino. Because technically, Natsumi was never met the two in the first place.

Natsumi looked at Naruto's finger that at her lips. She nodded; understand at what Naruto is signaling her to.

Naruto stood up, and offered a hand at Natsumi and help her to get up. Natsumi accepted it and quickly stood up, too. They both began brushing off the dust that at their clothes.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, where are you?" Hinata's voice rang in the men's bathroom.

Kiba head jerked backwards, and Akamaru, who is already, finished his needs, yelped.

"Kiba, we need to go," Shino walked, exited from the bathroom. Kiba wordlessly followed with his brain displaying the kiss scene between Naruto and Natsumi.

Natsumi sighed in relief. She almost forgets that she was not Naruto anymore. Her eyes dropped with a look of sadness.

"Natsumi, didn't you say that you need to go to the bathroom?" Naruto asked. Natsumi eyes grow wide.

"Ah, I forgot about it!" she take a step to enter the men's bathroom but Naruto called her.

"Natsumi, this is a men's bathroom," Naruto pointedly stated, making Natsumi stopped at her tracks.

"So?" Natsumi asked quietly.

END CHAPTER 1

Please tell your opinion about this! Constructive reviews are welcome! But, no flames please


End file.
